


A New Rebellion General

by GoldenS0422



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Angst, Established Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Open to Interpretation, Padmé Amidala Lives, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: Anakin Skywalker got away from Palpatine before worse came to worst, pledging himself as Darth Vader meaning he naturally shouldn’t be a target, though he believed the Emperor was still searching for him to this day, and he hid away with Padmé in an isolated planet to raise their children. It was hard at first, but being the tech genius that he was, Anakin managed to get a hold of the holonet from the planet, which helped them a lot. As time passed by, raising his twin children of three, Luke and Leia, got easier as time passed by despite Padmé not being there so much.Yes, she wasn’t there so much.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 8





	A New Rebellion General

Anakin Skywalker got away from Palpatine before worse came to worst, pledging himself as Darth Vader meaning he naturally shouldn’t be a target, though he believed the Emperor was still searching for him to this day, and he hid away with Padmé in an isolated planet to raise their children. It was hard at first, but being the tech genius that he was, Anakin managed to get a hold of the holonet from the planet, which helped them a lot. As time passed by, raising his twin children of three, Luke and Leia, got easier as time passed by despite Padmé not being there so much.

Yes, she wasn’t there so much.

He wouldn’t have been bothered by this if she had at least told him why she was constantly leaving and was constantly away from long, but she always gave him the most unconvincing of reasons, and he hated it. She was keeping far too much away from him, and he hated that. He wanted the truth, nothing more. Unfortunately, she always managed to say anything but the truth. Perhaps he should applaud her for that, but that was about it. Whatever it is she wasn’t letting him in on, he had to know.

He shook his head repeatedly as he got that thought off of his head. As much as he really did need to know, he couldn’t let it dwell on his mind so much, especially as Luke and Leia were growing quickly with each passing day. Right now, however, he was busy looking at pictures online of something he was interested in.

“Ah, great,” Anakin shook his head.

The battery died out. How did he not notice that?

He took the charger nearby and plugged it in, but it would take a while before the power would come back, so if he was to keep looking, he’d have to look through some other place. Padmé’s own holocomputer could do the trick, though he wondered if it was open. If not, he would have to use his own after having it charge for a bit.

He walked out of the room and headed for Padmé’s office, which she obviously didn’t use much as she was often away from home. Once he entered the office, he brought her chair back and sat down on it, and after opening it, noticed it was, indeed, unlocked. The first thing he saw was Padmé’s inbox opened, and there were unsurprisingly numerous unread emails. Most were just advertisements, but there was one that caught his eye.

It was an email from Bail Organa. With curiosity all over his mind, he opened the email.

The email caught his eye. On top was an unusual logo he hadn’t seen before, and below it was a warning that it was confidential.

The email was for something called the “Rebel Alliance,” though it didn’t seem as formal as he had imagined. Instead, it was Bail asking Padmé for a Jedi who could help them out. Anakin was tempted to answer himself, but he didn’t even know anything about it yet. He had an idea of what it was, but he needed to know more, and more importantly, he needed to know how Padmé was involved in this.

He was so deep in thought that he didn’t even feel someone approaching the door to the household, but he did realize it when someone buzzed the door. He quickly ran downstairs to open it and soon realized it was Padmé.

Perfect. He needed to talk to her.

He opened the door and faked a smile, “Padmé.”

“Ani,” she grinned, however it was clear she was tired. Still, she enjoyed an embrace from her husband. “How are Luke and Leia?”

“They’re alright,” he answered plainly. “They’re asleep right now.”

“Great,” she placed her bag down on the couch and intended to go upstairs.

With a drastic change of tone, he spoke firmly, “Padmé, stop.”

She stopped and turned around, her face now with concern, “Is-is there something wrong? Is there a problem?”

Anakin shut the door before replying bluntly, “Yes, there is something wrong. There is a problem.”

He made a few steps forward.

“I need you to tell me why you are always gone and why we barely ever raise our kids together.”

Already seeming desperate to end the argument, she hurriedly answered, “Ani, like I told you-“

“No, no, no, no,” her husband interjected. “It’s not like you told me. It’s not like you told me _anything!_ I am not the smartest man in the galaxy, no, but even I notice how unconvincing your reasons are.”

She furrowed her eyebrows, “I am not sure you know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, yeah, I wasn’t sure. Well, I didn’t know, no, but your email inbox sure did.”

“What are you talking about?!”

“I’m talking about the Rebel Alliance!”, Anakin shouted. For a moment, he was concerned about waking up the twins, but he shook the thought off. He needed to make his point.

“The Rebel Alliance? What are you talking about?”

“Do _not_ play dumb here, Padmé.”

Padmé sighed exasperatedly and shook her head, “Look, Anakin, it-it’s nothing to be concerned about.”

“That doesn’t explain why the email is apparently highly classified.”

“I know what that email is about,” she spoke calmly. “I was supposed to answer that question earlier, but I never got to do it. I would assume it was Bail sending the question over.”

“It is,” he confirmed weakly.

Padmé began to explain a few seconds later, “The Rebel Alliance, if you haven’t already gotten the idea, is a group that rebels. It’s a group against the Empire to try and bring back the Republic, and I’m one of those in charge of it. It all started a few days before Luke and Leia were born.”

Anakin understood why they would do something like this. He really did, and to be honest, he wanted to join in on it as well. He had quickly grown to hate the concept of an Empire, and he would want to be a part of something like this. What he didn’t understand was why this was hidden from him, and he voiced that out.

“I don’t understand though. I don’t understand why you kept this away from me.”

“It was for Luke and Leia’s future, so if ever something terrible would happen to me, at least you would still be around.”

“If ever something bad happened to you?”, he scoffed. “So, there’s this chance that one day, you leave to go to that rebellion thing, end up dead, never come back, and I would just be sat here wondering what happened to you and just pray that you come back. Is that how it works, huh?”

“Of course not, someone would contact you about this!”

“You say that like it’s a simple thing. It’s not, Padmé. I am going to spend the rest of my life grieving over your sudden death and never get over it because, like I said, it was too sudden, and I barely know about it all the while raising the children we’re supposed to raise _together_! Why couldn’t you at least tell me?!”

“You were too far away, Anakin! I love you, but you were just too far away at times! It was a risk to tell you something about it.”

“Yeah, three years ago. That was _three years ago_! We cleared it all out! Why couldn’t you tell me then?!”

“Look, Anakin, I’m sorry,” she replied with desperation.

He stepped forward once more, “I’m not looking for apologies, I’m looking for answers!”

“WELL, I DON’T HAVE ANY!”

Padmé panted.

Anakin stopped shouting himself, and he took some deep breaths himself.

“The Jedi that Bail is asking for,” Anakin said calmly. “I want you to tell him it’s me. Get me involved.”

“No,” she replied, her voice once again calm as well. “This is for Luke and Leia’s safety.”

Anakin was tempted to shout, but he helped back. Still, he spoke as if he wanted to, “Luke and Leia’s safety? Padmé, we’re all held back in this isolated planet because if we go elsewhere, we might be done for. For as long as the Empire still stands, we aren’t fully safe. When and if the Republic stands again will our children be ever truly safe, and all I want is to help you and the rest of the rebels make that dream come true. If you want, you can bring in Obi-Wan as well, it’s not like we hate each other or anything: we cleared that up. Please.”

Padmé sat down on the stairs to think about it herself. Anakin was right with each and every word he had shouted at her, and he really could be a big help for the alliance. He also had a good glimpse of how the empire works and probably had important information he could let the rebels in on. They also knew of people in the planet who could watch over Luke and Leia for them. She could also trust Anakin fully now though, and she didn’t even notice it back then, but constantly hiding things from her husband tired her out.

Swallowing her slight pride, she quickly nodded, “Okay.”

And, as General Anakin Skywalker of the Rebel Alliance quickly got bored of the meeting with the other generals, he looks back at this and wonders how his life would’ve been if he didn’t check Padmé’s inbox.


End file.
